The Vile One
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: "Which one's worse, Marco? The fact you keep saying you hate your 'best friend', or the person who is taking over your world?" I looked at him, ignored his suggestion, and said, "Ausar." I thought I was right, but Drakkous chuckled darkly and told me, "There you would be wrong." (Warning: Angry Marco, Starco, and 'Asura's Wrath' references. Rated T for blood)
1. Vile and Bile

**STAR VERSUS THE FORCES OF EVIL!**

 **Hatsune Miku: I love this show!**

 **Foxy: Guys, please shut up. I'm fighting the Worker here…**

 **Me: Do it later…**

 **Happy: Nay, sir! I'm watching Akame ga Kill!**

 **Me: Please just…**

 **Donatello: Guys, the readers!**

 **Me: What? Oh, hey everybody! I'm SK49 Productions and this is 'The Vile One!'**

 **So here's a short summary of the info you need so this can be finished: I love SvtFOE, Starco, and writing stories. Let's go!**

Chapter 1: Vile and Bile

 **Marco's POV (note: I won't be changing perspectives… much)**

The sun shone through my window, and I blinked unsteadily.

Saturday. No school today. For better or worse.

Saturday used to be my favorite day of the week. Then that crazy girl practically moved in with me.

Star Butterfly could be fun to hang out with at times. Other times…

It just became plain annoying.

I changed out of my pajamas and went into my normal pants and red hoodie. Then I dragged myself into the bathroom.

I really didn't want to see Star today. I didn't want to see the aftermath of my yelling at her.

I brushed my teeth as quickly as possible and then brushed my hair. Afterwards, I brushed Star's stuff off my side of the sink.

I went out of the bathroom. Just in time, too. I heard Star humming some kind of tune, and I darted to the kitchen.

My parents were gone, which wasn't a surprise because they told me they were going to do something by themselves this weekend and would be back Sunday afternoon. At first, it seemed to be fine to me, just me and Star. They had left while I was at school, and at first it was fine, just me, my best friend, and a whole bunch of laser-eyed puppies.

Then, Friday night, Star did something that made me lose it.

I tried not to think about it as I poured a bowl of cereal.

As I poured some milk, I heard Star's humming. My eyes popped out of their sockets, then my eyebrows fit themselves in a tight V.

I was like a bunny rabbit thinking about seeing Star at first. Now that there was no turning back, that rabbit grew claws, fangs, and had glowing red eyes.

 _And breathes fire,_ I thought grumpily as I slammed my bowl and milk on the table.

I went back to get a spoon and napkin, and I heard Star almost down the stairs.

 _You can hear her stupid humming from a mile away,_ I snarled in my head.

I would never forgive her for what she'd done.

Star made it to the bottom of the stairs, and I went to see her expression with a glare on my face.

She was _smiling_ , and it made me hate her even more.

"Gooooood morning, Marco!" she greeted cheerily with impossible energy.

I scowled, grabbed a spoon out of the utensil drawer, and slammed the drawer shut. I heard the sound of silverware _clang_ ing against each other inside.

Star's smile faded slightly as she asked, "Is… everything okay?"

I almost made napkins fly everywhere by snatching a napkin off the rack.

"Don't you remember last night?" I spat.

Star froze in mid skip as she replied, "Nooooooo, I don't think so…"

I put the napkin on the table with angrily shaking hands and then dropped my spoon on the table.

My breath was shaky. I demanded, "Do you remember the mall?"

Star's smile was wiped straight off her face.

"Wait… that was an accident!" she said.

I didn't hear it. I just said, "All night, thanks to you, do you know what I've been doing all night?!"

I waited. Then I felt it all coming up my throat. I rushed over to the sink and threw up in it.

Star looked timid and small as she simply said, "Oh."

I went over to my cereal and tried to enjoy it as much as possible without puking. I didn't pay attention to Star for the next hour.

…

 _My lord… my lord…_

 _Silence, Ossurus._

 _Of course._

 _And you have failed._

 _My lord!_

…

…

 _Good. He's quiet now._

 _My lord, isn't that a bit… extensive?_

 _No, of course not. In this cult, you either listen to Ausar the Vile, or you get killed._

 _Of course, your vileness._

 _Good. Now, what are these?_

 _These are scissors._

 _So?_

 _They open portals. To other worlds._

 _Show me._

…

…

…

 _Amazing. I'm going there._

 _Let us go too, my lord._

 _You will guard my castle._

 _Of course._

 _Actually, Chev, you've been very loyal to me. Take your two best men and come with me. Take a lead golem too._

 _Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord._


	2. An Unforgivable Incident

**Beware of 'Asura's Wrath' references. Also, from now on, I will give you a name to look up on Google Images or whatever you use. Some of the characters I will be using are hard to describe.**

 **Things to look up: Ausar the Vile**

Chapter 2: An Unforgivable Incident

Star attempted cheering me up by making me sit on the couch and did a few wand tricks to make me laugh.

I just glared at her as she went. It didn't faze her, unfortunately.

As she pretended to get speared by a narwhal, I replayed the event perfectly in my head.

 **Last Friday Night**

"This place is so huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge!" Star said, her eyes sparkling.

I had taken her to the mall just to check the place out. She hadn't been there yet, so it was worth a shot. Who knows, maybe she would find something interesting there.

Unfortunately, it would be everybody in the mall who would find something interesting.

Star stared at a pretzel stand as I asked her, "What do you think about this place so far?"

She gripped her wand with both hands and told me, "It's pretty cool, but the place could use more glitter."

"Erm, Star, don't…"

 _Pop!_

With the sound of a firecracker, I felt myself get dragged by my right ankle to the ceiling.

"Whoops!" Star called from the floor.

"Get me down from here!" I screamed, almost to the point of hyperventilating. I hated heights.

Some of the mall guests started pointing at me and calling for security. They were all worried about the 'poor kid dangling by a rope to the ceiling.'

Star went for another spell, and I glowed brightly.

" _HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?!_ " I screamed again.

"Sorry! Let me try again…"

My hoodie disappeared from existence.

"Star!"

My shirt _poofed_ into nothing.

"STAR!"

My pants went bye-bye.

" _STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ "

Nothing was left after that.

…

I trudged home, wearing an ill-fitting pink hoodie jacket with bunny ears meant for a third grader, overlarge pants, and a red stamp reading _Loser_ on my cheek.

"Well, at least nobody went blind," Star managed.

"They might as well have," I grumbled.

I opened the door and ignored the greetings of the laser puppies. I just went to my room and changed into my pajamas.

I heard Star knock on my door. She said from outside, "Marcooooooooooo, I have a surprise for you!"

I felt my rage bubble as I stomped over to my door and opened it.

Star was there, with her trademark smile, and she said, "If it means anything, I'm sorry."

I exploded.

"IT MEANS NOTHING!" I shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE THERE WERE IN THE MALL WHEN YOU STRIPPED ME DOWN LIKE THAT?! TOO MANY TO COUNT, AND ENOUGH TO RUIN MY WHOLE LIFE!"

I was towering over her, and she seemed to want to leave as I shouted.

But I was relentless. "I ALWAYS KEEP SILENT ABOUT WHAT I THINK, BUT I HATE YOUR STUPID WAND! IT RUINS EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE! I HATE YOUR MAGIC! I HATE THOSE STUPID MAGICAL CREATURES YOU KEEP BRINGING INTO MY LIFE!"

I sucked in a deep breath as I spit out the truth: _"I! HATE! YOU!"_

 **Present**

In retrospect, I was a bit harsh. But it was the truth: no matter how much fun and games Star brought to me, every spell she cast made my life one bit harder. I hated the wand that gave her those abilities. The spells in general that made me struggle. I hated her for casting those spells.

Well, okay, maybe that last one could be questioned. But still…

I decide to avoid Star as far as it could be allowed. Which wasn't much.

 **Monday**

I barely got into the bus, and unfortunately the only open seat was next to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Marco! Marco! I'm open!" Star called, simply not paying attention to the fact that I… disliked her.

I groaned and sat next to her. I didn't look at her and looked at the center aisle.

"What're you looking for?" Star asked me. "Some kind of hidden monster parasite on the bus?"

I ignored her.

The bus dropped us off in front of the school, and I noticed something immediately.

A crowd of kids were talking and asking questions, making a circle around something hard to see. Something was obviously moving, because the circle was moving around the campus.

I frowned and checked it out. I struggled to make room to see.

A knight in armor stood there. The armor was black and sick yellow, but somewhat glossy. The helmet completely covered his face, with tiny silts in the face. It was hard to describe with any word except _dark_.

The knight had no sword, shield, or anything offensive unless counting the spikes on his helmet. All it held was a type of high-tech phone, which was basically a grey rectangle that projected a blue holographic screen, flip-phone style. It ignored everyone and just stared at the screen.

Then it asked, "Where is this magic coming from? I can tell there is something magical here."

Some guy I think was named Isaac told him, "Oh, you mean Star Butterfly? She's over there, with the blonde hair!"

Isaac pointed Star to the night. I quickly looked away.

The knight asked, "How does she get this power?"

"Her wand," I said subconsciously. I mentally slapped myself.

 _You're supposed to hate her!_ I told myself unconvincingly.

Well, I guess that didn't count.

The knight turned to me and asked, "A wand?"

"Yes," I told him, afraid to lie to that dark and foreboding voice. "She shows me every day. And her spells."

The knight stared at me. I could feel his eyes burning into my head.

"Spells?" he asked.

As if on cue, Star cast a spell and a winged pig flew into the air.

The knight looked at the pig, then pulled golden coins out of some hidden compartment of his armor. He handed out one coin per person and told them, "Leave us."

Being the only one without gold, I assumed he wanted to speak with me.

The other kids left to goggle over Star, and I asked, "Are you associated with Ludo?"

Okay, stupid question. Ludo's goons just went straight in with brute force.

The knight told me, "I don't know who that is. I want to know more about this wand."

"It just casts stupid spells."

"Anything… helpful?"

"Sometimes. Why are you so interested, anyway?"

I was starting to get suspicious of this guy. Like I wasn't in the first place.

The knight sighed and told me, "I'm looking for something that can save my world, which is overrun by monsters. I hope to borrow this… _wand_ and stop the purge of my world and then return it."

I frowned and asked, "Why not just have her and I go over there?"

'… _and I…'?! I thought I hated her!_

The knight probably scowled as he said, "I don't want anyone here to get harmed."

I fell silent. Then I just said, "It's both of us, or nothing."

The knight stared at me. I think. Then he said, "I'll find something else. _Goodbye_."

His snarl sent shivers through me. He grabbed a big ruby from his hidden compartment and placed it in my hand before leaving.

I stared at the big rock in my hand. I wasn't really sure it wasn't a bomb.

I decided to hand it over to Star ASAP.


	3. Visions

**Things to look up: Lantimor**

Chapter 3: Visions

" _ **Three last moments of pain."**_

I heard the high, growling voice. I called, "What did you say?"

The dark, stone castle overlooked me as I was forced to its interior.

Something like an elevator was collapsed on the ground, covering some kind of pit. There was a balcony right across from it, and there was a pile of dead bodies. Not all were human: some seemed two feet taller than my father and some were giants.

On top of the pile was that knight from the other day. His gaze swept over me.

Then he got up and drew two sharp swords that, dare I say, looked _razor sharp_.

He leapt at me and blackness clouded my vision before the sword struck home.

Then a world engulfed by fire replaced it.

" _ **God slayers. The ones who defied fate."**_

A man who was completely pale with red tattoos punched an old man in Greek robes repeatedly.

" _ **They slayed those who harmed their loved ones."**_

A crusader holding a scythe made out of bones clashed against a demon radiating evil.

" _ **Nothing could stop them."**_

A six-armed man with rocky looking skin repeatedly punched a black and red eyed being.

" _ **Are you ready to join them?"**_

I opened my mouth stupidly, amazed by these insanely powerful men.

Then I replied, "No. Don't wanna die yet."

I heard the voice curse. The epic images were replaced by the knight's swords at my neck.

" _ **Then you will see your city fall."**_

I then realized… I could _feel_ the swords touch my throat.

I screamed as I felt my head detach from my body.

" _ **I can give you the power to prevent that. And this…"**_

I was suddenly flying next to a figure wearing a cloak. It had skeletal bat wings while I could simply float.

Underneath me was Echo Creek, all on fire. I could hear the sounds of battle below me.

The thing raised a bony finger out of its cloak, and we descended to the land.

Below, an army of knights, taller things, giants, and bigger monsters on all fours raided Echo Creek. More likely, _massacred_.

Everybody simply ran in fear, but were caught in corners or were caught up to by the monsters or knights. They were sliced, stabbed, and eaten everywhere I looked.

The thing next to me snapped, and we were moving again.

This time, the same knight from earlier was holding a different sword and held a staff with a pyramid topped on it that had two horns. The pyramid was completely black with yellow stripes and glossy.

" _ **Look."**_

I knew the thing next to me was speaking now. I scowled and looked more closely at the knight.

I looked at his feet.

Star and I. He was standing on our bodies.

" _ **There's a reason why they call him the Vile."**_

I turned to the thing again. I asked, "What?"

The thing looked at me. The face was male with sickly green skin. Black, shaggy hair was slashed across his violet eyes. I couldn't see his mouth or nose, as it was covered by a gas mask.

" _ **His name is Ausar the Vile,"**_ he said. _**"He took over his world and is now after yours. However… Butterfly's wand has attracted him. He wants it."**_

"Like everybody does," I muttered under my breath.

The thing quirked a pencil-thin eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

The thing growled.

" _ **As I mentioned, I can give you the power to stop Ausar. But you have to accept it."**_

"To stop this?" I asked. "Do I get killed halfway through getting new powers?"

" _ **No."**_

"Then give me some."

The thing nodded and said, _**"May your fury never stop you from reaching your goal."**_

"Wait, can I ask a few things?"

" _ **What? What? Let's get it over with!"**_

"Who are you?"

The thing stared at me and asked, _**"Do you mortals never learn about the Sihratans anymore?"**_

I shook my head.

He sighed and told me, _**"Ask your best friend in the morning."**_

I scowled in response and said, "I hate her. She embarrassed me beyond repair."

The thing chuckled and said, _**"Tell her this: 'Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn wants to be spread.'"**_

He said it like 'Drack-us Ss-I-zorn.' Didn't stop me from repeating, "Drockas Siyzon?"

Before he could respond, I felt myself waking up to a familiar voice.


	4. Godslayer

Chapter 4: Godslayer

I spit into the sink and told Star, "Hey, I had this weird dream last night…"

Star spit into her sink and she looked at me, eyes sparkling.

I blinked uncertainty and asked, "What are you doing?"

The sparkle in her eyes faded as she pouted: "You didn't think I wouldn't notice you were avoiding me?"

Her smile returned as she said, "It's just so nice to hear you talk to me again."

I frowned and continued, "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I had this dream…"

"Anyone in particular?"

I snorted in annoyance and said, "Kind of. A guy in a black cloak and a gas mask."

"Oooh, was he hot?"

I snorted again, but I was amused at Star's suggestion. "No. He was actually _ridiculously_ ugly. He looked like a zombie that didn't know he was undead."

Star laughed, and I found myself doing the same.

I felt glad we were returning to normal…

 _No! She stripped you in the middle of the mall for everybody to see like a beacon!_

Before I could continue, Star added, "Did he have the arms of a classroom skeleton?! He must have stolen from Mr. Headstron and then stuffed that skeleton under his cloak!"

I laughed again at the thought of our biology teacher entering his classroom and then looking around for his fake skeleton as the thing hung from the ceiling stalking him.

Something about Star's comment was off…

"Wait… how did you know about the skeleton part?" I questioned, becoming serious.

Star's face blanched. She tried to hide it, but the damage was done. She picked up her toothbrush again and started brushing.

I sighed and said, "He or whatever it may be said, 'Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn wants to be spread.'"

Star spit into her sink again and told me, "Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn is a Sihratan god of fear, creation, and valor. He's a patron to those who have the most valor in their hearts and will sacrifice themselves for their loved ones. Sometimes, he appears to those who…"

Star stopped again and pretended that I was not there.

"Fine, be that way," I grumbled, angry with her again.

I thought about what she had said.

' _Sometimes, he appears to those who…'_

Who what? Get rich? Not something Star would keep away from me. Are gifted? Maybe…? Still not something Star kept away from me…

 _It has to be something bad._

Will become evil? I'm sure there would be a 'narwhal blast' in there. Actually evil? No. Drakkous, as I guess the thing was, would not groom me for a fight that I would be the evil one for.

' _Sometimes, he appears to those who…'_

I thought about what Drakkous had said.

" _ **There's a reason they call him the Vile." "What? What? Let's get it over with!" "Do you mortals ever learn about the Sihratans anymore?" "Tell her this: Lord Drakkous Xxyyzorn wants to be spread." "Three last moments of pain."**_

Three last moments of pain.

I spit toothpaste into the sink again, but this time out of shock.

 _Three last moments of pain…_

 _I am going to die._

I turned to Star, who glanced at me and read my mind. Her face became even paler than before as she went off to eat breakfast.

Then I remembered another thing Drakkous said.

" _ **God slayers. The ones who defied fate."**_

If Drakkous _did_ make me a god slayer, then maybe I wouldn't. Even though I didn't feel any more 'powerful' than I usually did, there was only one way to find out.

 **...**

Mrs. Skullnick waited for us to finish with our pop quizzes. I guess that put me in the same position that she did, as I had already finished with mine.

I waited patiently, and I saw something right outside our classroom.

Actually, that wasn't saying much. It wasn't hard to ignore Ludo's troops trying to bust in through the door.

I sighed and asked, "Star? You got this?"

Star just pulled out her want and pointed it at Ludo's ugly face.

Then something… _large_ picked up Buff Frog and I saw him fly past Oskar's car.

The roof collapsed, and I saw what… _it_ was.

A giant creature stood there twice the size of my dad, looking like a man with the face of a hairless rat. If that rat had a blunt nose, crooked, drool-covered teeth, and a chain-mail helmet. Its whole body was cut and scarred, the only part 'covered' was where it was… most important, where there was a chain mail kilt. It held a mace with a bludgeon as big as Ferguson that looked like it was made out of a few giant gears.

A name entered my mind: _Feral Troll._

Well, I kind of wished that it looked like Ms. Skullnick right now.

It looked down at me and then changed course and stared at Star.

"Wand…" it growled.

I heard Ludo say something outside, his face furious as he stood on Potato Baby. Then the Feral Troll looked down at him and he froze.

Ludo walked away and opened a portal with his dimensional scissors. He ran in, and his goons raced to get in.

The Feral Troll was so large everybody was paralyzed. I felt the sheer terror that the whole class was giving off.

…

That was weird. I could actually _sense_ their anger.

It fueled something in me. Something new.

Star snapped out of it and shouted, "Narwhal blast!"

The sea mammal shot out of her wand and hit the Feral Troll straight in the face. It didn't even flinch.

That's when chaos broke loose. Everybody started screaming, flailing their arms in the air comically, and running out of the room like Ludo's troops.

Ms. Skullnick, being the powerful troll she was, jumped straight at the other troll.

It swatted her aside and I didn't see where she went. I actually admit I hoped she was alive.

Star fired another spell at the Feral Troll, but it was unfazed. It swung its mace, and the whole wall fell.

 _Whoa._

It was practically _immune_ to Star's attacks. One shot after another and it did nothing.

I realized I was doing nothing.

 _Do something, you idiot!_

I shouted, " _Hi-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_ and kicked the Feral Troll's leg.

My eyes teared up at the sheer pain.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The Feral Troll was all the more unimpressed. There goes the D&D 'dumb troll' stereotype (not like I'd ever played it. The figures are too pointy and I could get cut and bleed to death).

Before I could fully address the damage in my ankle, I felt a pleasant cooling sensation there and any broken bones I had there felt like they had been just fine and I hadn't kicked a troll's beefy leg.

" _ **Rise, Marco Diaz. This is the beginning of your life as a godslayer."**_

Drakkous's voice echoed in my head. It wasn't a memory, but more like he was speaking to be through a phone. He was speaking to me live.

Not like it mattered. I felt my hands twitching. It was as if my bones were… different.

Then my hands burst open and I gaped.

My hands had transformed into a nice, medieval longsword. No need to hold any swords, because my hands were my weapon… but for real this time!

I jumped at the Feral Troll, and I jumped much higher than I usually could. I reached the beast's face, and I karate chopped it, which resulted in blood pouring off his face from my blade hands. I stuck my swords into its stomach and I slid down it, leaving nice, long marks in its chest. I jumped again and sliced with both hands again, making a tic-tac-toe shape on its torso.

"Star!" I shouted. "Which square?"

Star was staring at me. Then she shook her head and said, "Top left!"

I jumped again and put an O on the top left square and added an X on the center square. The Feral Troll swung its mace at me and I sliced the bludgeon off.

"Top center!" Star called.

I added an O at the said square and put an X on the top left corner.

In the end of the tic-tac-toe game, there was no winner. However, we did have a loser, which became obvious as the Feral Troll fell down on its back.

I landed on the ground and put my arms in an X as they returned to normal hands.

" _ **You'll get used to it eventually, Diaz,"**_ Drakkous spoke. _**"But for now…"**_

I cried out as I felt a searing pain in my head.

I passed out from the pain.


	5. Looker

**I'm going to make this a trilogy. It's official.**

 **Things to look up: Terrovax, Zuorsara**

Chapter 5: Looker

I frowned as Drakkous stared down at me.

" _ **Alright then, let's train."**_

"Train?" I asked.

Drakkous looked like he wanted to turn me to shreds.

" _ **You can turn your hands into whatever weapon you want. Nothing ranged,"**_ he told me. _**"We need to upgrade your physique before teaching you to transform your hands into different weapons and then summon your armor."**_

"I might get cut from my weapons!"

" _ **You didn't complain earlier."**_

"Anyway… armor?!"

" _ **Fifty pushups."**_

"Wait! This is a dream, right? How will I get stronger?"

" _ **It will be reflected onto your real body. Now, since dreams are endless, I suggest you get going so you can get out of here."**_

…

After the brutal workout, I woke up to someone doing mouth-to-mouth on me.

 _Please tell me that is Jackie Lynn Thomas._

I opened my eyes. Then I freaked, scooched back a bit, and started retching.

"I'm sorry, Marco!" Star said. "I thought it would help you out a bit!"

I guess the odds weren't in my favor. Then again, they never are.

Ms. Skullnick trudged in, sat on her ruined desk, and told all of the shaken kids, "Class is dismissed… early. Do your pointless activities. If anyone asks, tell them it's on my orders."

For once, I actually wanted to stay in school. My leg muscles ached the moment I stood up.

 **The next morning**

I wasn't aware of the change I had gotten. I simply got up drunkenly and went to brush my teeth.

Out of nowhere, I felt someone grabbing my biceps.

"Star!" I cried. "What are you doing?!"

Star backed up and shrugged sheepishly, wearing her strapless rainbow-colored number.

"I'm sorry Marco. It's just that your muscles are sooooooooooooooo big…"

She muttered dreamily and squeezed my arms again.

I looked into the mirror.

I was _buff_. Not Terminator buff, but I had well-toned muscles. I looked like I could lift thirty pounds ten times and not break a sweat.

 _ **Pick up the girlies today, man,**_ Drakkous said in my head. Strange. He picked up 21st century talking styles.

I must say, Drakkous had good taste.

 _ **Of course. I have had a total of two hundred fifty nine girlfriends, two alive now.**_

Okay… that was a bit unnecessary.

 _ **Sorry.**_

…

"How did he get that buff?"

"Marco! Nice!"

"Polo! Did you use steroids last night?"

Apparently, I am the most important thing in the world right now. Everybody stared at my new strength, giving me compliments, insults out of jealousy, and admiration.

And, of course, a _lot_ of flirting.

Practically seventy-five percent of the bus population treated me like a king. When there were no more seats left, some random guy got up and placed himself between two seniors who did _not_ look happy with this arrangement. I sat down, and due to the fact there was no more room on the bus seat, Star stood up and felt my biceps.

Talk about addicted.

 _ **I've seen worse.**_

 _Oh yeah, sure. How many muscles do you have, bony?_

 _ **My human appearance gets the questionable but still excellent company.**_

 _Questionable?_

 _ **Nerds. Outcasts.**_

I didn't respond to that. How could I?

…

"I guess that you were right… kind of," Jackson, the lacrosse captain told me.

"Close enough," I replied, leaning against my locker with one hand behind my head and the other draped to the ground for Star to ogle at.

"What's your secret man?"

"Which one? The muscles, or the attention?"

"The muscles, obviously."

"Get a five-million year old skeleton man coach you in your dreams."

 _ **I'll get you for that.**_

 _I don't doubt it._

Jackson laughed, assuming sarcasm, and went off.

I checked my watch. Jackie Lynn Thomas would be here in half a minute.

"Star?" I asked. "Can you stare at my muscles from over there?"

I pointed at the other side of the school. Star nodded vigorously and slid over there. I kid you not, she didn't lift a foot and she just slid there like a bar of soap.

I put both hands behind my head and leaned on my locker. I closed my eyes for the chill appearance.

I heard the sound of a skateboard rolling on the ground and then stop right in front of me.

"Whoa, what happened to you, Marco?" Jackie asked me.

I opened one eye and said, "I don't know. I just get advice from gods who make me bench press three hundred forty times.

 _ **Strike two for you, loser.**_

 _Whatever._

Jackie took her helmet off, making her hair sway in the air for a second. She raked a look across my body.

"You look pretty… _hot_ ," Jackie told me.

I hoped my face wasn't red. That would ruin the 'cool bad boy' look I was trying to make.

 _ **Hoodie pocket. Check it.**_

I slipped one of my hands into my hoodie pocket. I felt something in there and pulled it out.

I put on a pair of aviator sunglasses.

 _ **You're welcome, by the way. I'm a nice guy that way.**_

Jackie smiled and said, "I hope to see you at Skullnick's class."

Wow. Jackie Lynn Thomas wanted to see me at old Skully's class.

 _Marco Diaz, one point!_

 _ **Drakkous three points.**_

 _Why are you in my head?_

 _ **I get bored.**_

Jackie sped (rolled?) off.

"Don't forget your helmet!" I shouted after her.

She laughed and put her helmet on without missing a beat.

…

Ausar looked over at Terovax and asked, "How many infantry have we gotten into this dimension?"

Terovax bowed low and told him, "Five hundred, your vileness."

"We need more."

"I do not doubt it, your vileness."

"Fast."

"How?"

Ausar got up from his makeshift throne and said, "Butterfly and Diaz have dangerous enemies. If we convince one of them to join us and share some infantry…"

"There are two main enemies they have."

Terovax moved out of the way for Zurosara to walk up to his master with two photos.

He raised up the picture in his right hand and said, "This is Ludo, who is-"

"No," Ausar quickly said. "He lost against a Feral Troll. A. Feral. Troll. Who is the other?"

"His name? He is Butterfly's…"

He went off into a different language.

Ausar nodded and said, "Interesting. See if you can contact him for a… meeting."


	6. Ryth

**PROJECT K: Took me a while to get that. Not a Twilight fan. But still, XD**

 **Guest: Not sure if this is a coincidence or what that you and K's review is the same. But still, funny one way or another.**

 **deadshoot12345: I actually could see Star doing that. You have to admit it's true.**

 **Things to look up: Ryth**

Chapter 6: Ryth

Ludo stared at my newly muscled form and mumbled to his goons, "He's buffer than Man Arm. Well, Man Arm's big arm."

I cracked my knuckles with ease and without pain. I charged at them and they scattered.

Ludo didn't even bother fighting and shouted, "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

He opened a portal, but not before I landed a large punch to Buff Frog's stomach (I honestly felt bad for him. He's been beaten up so hard lately). He ran off into the portal.

Star clapped and asked, "How are you doing that?"

I frowned at her voice and asked, "What?"

"Using drugs to get like that."

 _ **Ouch.**_

 _Shut. It._

"Who gave you that idea?" I asked, my voice a bit _too_ calm.

"Janna. You remember her?"

As if I needed more reason to hate her. My parents taught me from youth: "Marco, never drink alcohol, use drugs, or smoke. It's more dangerous than jumping off a cliff."

" _Don't_ accuse me of that," I snarled, still not looking at her.

Star probably frowned and said, "From what I hear, it's pretty accurate."

I said nothing and went off.

…

Sadao Mao, my friend at MgRonald's, sat across from me at his break.

"So what you're saying," he repeated, "is that a lot of people at your school think you used steroids to get your new look?"

"Yep," I said glumly, chewing my Big Rig.

Sadao Mao, tall, gangly, with black hair and red eyes was the second-in-command at MgRonald's. He worked here every day for some reason. I came here once a few months ago after another time Star ticked me off (although I had hid it), and he took a break to talk to me. Turns out, we both have similar problems, so we talked occasionally about it and became cursory friends. Though, he turned out to have worse problems with three annoying roommates, a junior who worked with him who had a crush on him, and an old rival (he never explained about her) who hated him and now was dating him in two weeks flat.

I'm not sure how he'd react to fighting the forces of evil every day. Or spells that caused frogs to start pooping on your head.

Sadao nodded glumly and said, "I'm not sure how I can help you there."

I snorted and said, "Figures."

"Also, you said that the girl you have a crush on likes you too, now?"

I nodded.

"Well, I can tell you this. Shiny object and chocolates. It always works."

"Sure it does," Sadao's rival/girlfriend, Emi said, slipping into the conversation.

I looked over at Emi, with piercing yellow eyes and thigh-length red hair wearing a business woman's outfit, and asked, "What does? You're a girl."

Emi rolled her eyes and told me, "Sadao has a point. But your crush is a tomboy, right?"

"How did you…" I turned to Sadao. "You son of a…"

Sadao put his hands up guiltily as Emi demanded, "That was supposed to be a secret?!"

Sadao laughed weakly.

"For not saying hello _and_ for giving away this boy's secret…"

Emi slapped him, and the loud _crack_ echoed. Some of the nearby customers glanced at us and looked away with smiles.

"Hello, Emi…" Sadao croaked, rubbing his right cheek.

Emi smiled and pecked him there.

I frowned and asked, "What were you saying?"

Emi looked over at me and said, "From what I can tell, a tomboy usually prefers what a guy would like. Think about what a boy that she's like would want and then give her exactly that."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sadao's friend and co-worker, Chiho asked, slipping into the conversation.

Sadao, even while sitting down, looked down at the short fifteen year-old girl with auburn hair in pigtails, light brown eyes, and light skin.

"What do you mean?" Sadao asked.

"Well, Mr. Mao, you have to include _something '_ girly' in there. Otherwise, she'll think you've friend-zoned in there. At least a little flower."

Emi looked down at her and said, "I'd beg to differ. That isn't always the case. Not with tomboys."

"Actually, _miss_ , it's always the case. One hundred percent."

I scratched my head and mumbled, "I'll be going now…"

Nobody noticed me slip out.

…

I almost dismissed the sound of a lightsaber, assuming a _Star Wars_ fanclub.

Right in front of my house, I saw two people clashing with swords. Well, not really. One of them had a purple lightsaber.

The lightsaber guy had impossibly good skills. He slashed and twirled, and his opponent couldn't catch up to him.

He cut off the enemy knight's head, and the lightsaber man huffed and turned to me.

His chestplate was covered in blood, and he was wheezing. I could hear him from five meters away.

He clutched his chest and held his arm out to me, as if crying for help.

Then he fell.

 _ **You should help him.**_

 _No durr._


	7. Laugh it Off

**Things to look up: Fawkes**

Chapter 7: Laugh it Off

" _ **Oh man. That sucked a**_ **lot** _ **of my power."**_

"No kidding."

It was another 'dream,' and Drakkous was standing over me with mild interest. Probably because he was 'tired.'

I had dragged the lightsaber guy into the house, after Drakkous told me that he it would be a horrible idea to put him in the hospital. The moment I got inside the house, though, my parents disagreed immediately. Right then, their heads were surrounded by a violet ring of fire only I could see and only I could hear Drakkous grunting with effort as he persuaded them to let the man stay. In a supernatural way.

"So, who is he?" I asked.

Drakkous tilted his head and told me, _**"Let's put it this way… he'll become an ally in the future."**_

Something flickered in my eyes. The man had his violet lightsaber out and was fighting against… Tom.

It was too fast for me to fully comprehend. But I got the gist.

"Allies?" I asked. "Against Ausar?"

Drakkous looked away guiltily and said, _**"That is not for me to say."**_

"What do you want me to do? Get pudding from my school? Feed it to you? 'Scrape the sides!'"

Drakkous turned to me, ticked, and asked, _**"What?"**_

"Nothing. Just an annoying glossary."

" _ **Glossaryck? Ugh, someone tell me why I had to create him."**_

I looked at him, interested. "Wait, you're telling me you were _commanded_ to make him?"

" _ **No kidding. Heck, wouldn't it be better if, for one, he ate butterfly shrimp instead of pudding? Seriously, it's disgusting. Second, why 'scrape the sides'?"**_

I laughed. Maybe this god was human… or something.

Drakkous laughed, and I felt the pressure of friendship.

" _ **You know, usually once someone becomes a godslayer, they become arrogant and I smite them. I'll tell you the good future my friend Imperus is reading for you."**_

Well, that's as good as it gets.

" _ **What happens is that man decides to become your guardian and helps you out a ton. After some time, another portal opens and a mutant named Fawkes comes and saves you, Star, and the man from a tight spot. Sometime afterwards, Tom joins forces with Ausar, for the flesh on your head and Star. When Ausar's third in command, Chev, goes for you himself, he gets ambushed by someone named Fryut. Sometime afterward, you and Star walk home from MgRonald's and…"**_

Drakkous scratched his chin.

" _ **Imperus told me from there, things get hazy,"**_ Drakkous said darkly. _**"He did say, though, that something goes bad."**_

"Bad like 'Star stupidly forgot to bring something back' or 'Star casted a spell and I end up going to the hospital."

" _ **Imperus wouldn't say. I smacked him in the head for that and rusted his armor."**_

"The only thing worse than wet socks are wet suits of armor."

" _ **Precisely."**_

We laughed.

"Man, I thought you were 'oh so serious,'" I told Drakkous.

" _ **I'll take that as a compliment,"**_ he said. _**"Nah. I**_ **invented** _ **humor and bad puns. Don't listen to Voorthoon, I created that stuff."**_

"Really?"

" _ **I make some pretty godly puns."**_

"That was horrible."

" _ **Exactly. Now get on that bench-press."**_

I got on the randomly spawned bench-press and lifted the thirty-five pound bar.

Drakkous took his gas mask for a bit, and I saw green mist spew from the mask. Drakkous opened his mouth, which was impossibly big and was covered on the inside with fangs.

He put it back on and asked, _**"How goes your love life?"**_

I lifted the bar effortlessly and told him, "Well, I only _just_ got advice which was a bit scattered, so I'm going to go with Emi's advice and get a shiny object and some guy thing."

Drakkous growled low in his throat and told me, _**"No, not Jackie. The other one."**_

"Who? Janna? She thinks I'm using steroids!"

" _ **No. Ah… what's her face?"**_

Another scene flickered in my vision. This time, it was Star and some ugly, green, bulky humanoid dragging me through the mud. Not out of malice. Based off the look of concern of the… _thing's_ face (Star was turned away from my angle), they were doing it to help me. The scars on my face and arms didn't help.

Drakkous snapped his skeletal arms, and a bird appeared from his fingers.

" _ **That's it!"**_ he exclaimed _ **. "Star Butterfly!"**_

I had struggled to hold on to the bar after that flickering scene. But this time I barely caught it after dropping it.

"The heck to the no!" I shouted. "She thinks that I'm using steroids too!"

Drakkous rolled his eyes and told me, _ **"Breaking news, no she doesn't. She rethought it after you ditched her."**_

"Yeah, I'm _sure_." I said sarcastically.

" _ **Don't make her an enemy or someone you don't want on her side. The Mewni army is surprisingly powerful and may help out against the super mutants."**_

"Wait… what?!"

Drakkous groaned, annoyed. But at himself.

" _ **Great. Okay, so here's the thing. There will be three armies. The undead, super mutants, and Ausar's men and soldiers."**_

"I think I've heard of 'super mutants' before."

" _ **No you haven't. Now, on your side you have the Mewni army and the human one."**_

"Battle of the five armies? Is this a reenactment?"

" _ **I wish."**_

"Aw. I liked that movie."

" _ **Have you read the book?"**_

Before I could answer, the dream was cut off.

…

"You still think I use drugs, do you?" I asked Star immediately in the morning.

Star held her cereal bowl and told me, "I'm half minded by that."

I said nothing. I just put a hand on her bowl and pushed it out of her hands.

"What the…?" she started.

"There was a fly on it," I said flatly.

I sat at the table and ate my cereal grumpily.

 **BTW, our friend Drakkous and a bit of Imperus are hidden throughout my fics. Finding them could help you find out what may happen or who the heck he is in general.**

 **Also, watched Star Wars yesterday (of the day I'm typing this). I won't say anything but…**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	8. Advice from the Masters

Chapter 8: Advice from the Masters

True to his word, Drakkous's statement of the lightsaber guy was right.

Earlier in the day, I had woken up to him standing over my bed. He told me he was guarding me and introduced himself as Ryth.

Now, as I walked onto the campus, he made sure no one touched me and I knew for a fact he made me look cooler to Jackie today.

I wasn't ready to advance yet. I needed to see someone.

I went to a secluded part of the school and entered the room belonging to the Swordfighting Club. The walls were decked with wooden swords and the floor was padded like the Wrestling Club's floor.

Only one person was inside, and luckily he was the one I was looking for.

"Tatsumi!" I called.

The senior turned around and looked at me with a frown before he recognized me.

"Marco Diaz?" he asked. "What's up with the Terminator abs… and the bodyguard?"

Ryth saw the wooden sword Tatsumi held and unclipped his lightsaber… I mean _Solar Trans-X_.

"Chill, man," I told him. "He doesn't actually fight monsters."

Tatsumi snorted and said, "I wish."

Tatsumi was one of the seniors I respected at this school. Unlike the others of his age, he was nice and acted like everybody was on the same level. We became friends when he smacked me in the head on accident with his wooden sword and for some reason we started chumming out after that.

Also, five girls were on his tail, plus his girlfriend. So I supposed he would be a better advice giver than Sadao.

Tatsumi brushed his fingers through his ruffled, brown hair that girls loved. As if that wasn't enough, his green eyes sparkled playfully and I knew for a fact that underneath his yellow sweater he had a six pack.

Tatsumi put his sword back on the rack and said, "Well, come on in."

"Oh, no," I told him. "I won't be long."

"No. Akame is here."

Feeling awkward, I stepped aside to let Tatsumi's girlfriend in.

Akame was the president of the Swordfighting Club and, as mentioned, Tatsumi's date. She was a scary chick with red eyes, pale skin, and night-black hair that went to her knees. Plus the fact that she had some kind of silent power. Her black sleeveless business suit didn't help (get it? She means business? Ha ha…), nor did the blood red tie. However, as creepy as she was, she actually was simply socially awkward. You think she's the scariest person in the world at first, but then you see she was so nice it hurt.

She turned to me and said, "Good morning, Marco. Next time, please don't hang out right in front of the doorway."

I felt Ryth tense, and I put a hand on his shoulder (yes, I'm tall enough to put a hand on someone's shoulder without needing to reach that high).

"That's kind of my fault, wasn't it?" I laughed.

Akame smiled gently and Tatsumi grinned.

"I'm guessing since you didn't come here to join," Akame said, "…you're here for something else. What is it?"

I said simply, "Let's put it this way. How do you get the relationship with a girl going?"

"I'm not lesbian."

"I think that was meant for me, Akame," Tatsumi interjected. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. There's no reliable way, I'll tell you that."

"How did you guys start it up?" I asked.

Akame's eyes were covered in shadows. Tatsumi blushed.

"Well," Tatsumi started.

"It was me who did the first move," Akame said. "Another girl was asking him out, so I shoved her into a locker and… said the truth…"

Akame's voice got small, but I got the point.

My mouth went into an O and then I asked, "Who was that, anyway?"

Tatsumi frowned, his face still red, and said, "Student Council President Esdeath…"

I sucked air through my teeth.

Akame pressed a hand to her blushing cheek as she stammered, embarrassed, "I-I think I'll j-just go to homeroom, T-Tatsumi. B-Bye…"

She rushed out of the room, blushing furiously.

Tatsumi frowned at me, and I was almost tempted to let Ryth let her rip.

Tatsumi then smiled and said, "Good luck, little dude."

…

"I mean, seriously, how did you get with the fifth most popular girl in school?"

Jaune stops chewing his sandwich for a second and looks at me.

"Listen, don't pull that card. Please. It's like my mom says: 'Popularity will never let you go higher up in the ranks of life.'"

"Yeah, but how did you get with Ruby?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like I'm not here," Ruby interjected.

Jaune Arc was a socially awkward sophomore who I became friends with when we were awkwardly waiting for the Snow Cone line to dim down during the start of the school year. I must say, I'm surprised that his perfect blonde hair and blue eyes aren't the reason he started going out with Ruby Rose, an _adorable_ freshman with short red hair and silver eyes. It's not even the fact they both wore hoodies (Jaune wore brown and Ruby wore maroon), or pants (actually, that doesn't say much) of the same brand. It's the fact they are both socially awkward.

"How does a socially awkward guy get a girl, anyway?" I asked.

Jaune blinked stupidly.

I could tell Ryth was ready to bring out the lightsaber again, so I waved a hand in his face in submissal.

"It… just happens, I guess," Jaune told me.

"Yeah, it just… sorta happened… ha ha…" Ruby said nervously.

I made rapid, random hand gestures and went off looking like a buff spaz with a Star Wars fanboy bodyguard.

…

"How did you get your two hundred fifty-one girlfriends?" I asked Drakkous as I did pushups (with ease) that night.

Drakkous might have scowled behind his mask as he corrected, _**"Fifty-**_ **two** _ **."**_

"Yeah, yeah. How did you, anyway?"

" _ **Simple. Get to know them and become good friends, go through some life-or-death situation, and then bam! You're dating because she kissed you for saving her or her saving you!"**_

"So… you're saying that I should throw Jackie at Ausar's soldiers?"

" _ **What? No! You've already done two out of three requirements."**_

"No! _Not_ Star!"

Drakkous growled loudly.

" _ **Which one is worse, Marco? The fact you keep saying you hate your 'best friend' or the person who is taking over the world?"**_

I looked at him, ignored his suggestion, and said, "Ausar."

I thought I was right, but Drakkous chuckled darkly and told me, _**"There you would be wrong."**_

I stopped and asked, "What do you mean?"

" _ **I'm the third most powerful of my group. Gods who protect the world through the heads of mortals or personally, depending on the problem. Our enemies have their own order, and their leader is Trion, the god of separation, arguments, and the smallest things that can tear friends, family, and even an empire into tiny little shreds."**_

"So?"

" _ **Separation is an evil thing. Don't let a petty mistake tear apart the beautiful bond you to have."**_

"One, that was not petty. Second, she keeps on making things worse!"

" _ **Believe me, kid, that**_ **is** _ **petty."**_

"How?"

" _ **Ever been hung from a noose, immortalized, and hanging up there for a whole hour while suspended four meters off the ground?"**_

"Okay, you have a point."

" _ **Second, mistakes are mistakes. Accidents are accidents. I would hear you if she did it on purpose, but since it wasn't…"**_

"She humiliated me! Publicly! I heard the video has more than ten million hits on YouTube!"

" _ **Humans… you're soft and weak inside and out…"**_

Anger burning, I ran at Drakkous with my now giant fist aimed at his ugly face. Drakkous turned swiftly and smacked me aside like I wasn't worth his time. I sent a kick at his leg, but he caught my leg and casually threw me over his shoulder. I imagined my hands becoming swords, and they did so. I charged at him with the blades pointed at his face again, but I saw a quick movement and tried to stop. However, it was too late when Drakkous grabbed my wrist and twisted it painfully.

" _ **You see, this is what the armor is for,"**_ he said. _**"However, you don't know how to make your weapons stronger yet…"**_

"Wh-what do you mean?!" I cried.

" _ **Your weapons come out made out of iron… you see, like normal weapons, yours can break, and you have to make them stronger."**_

"Made out of what?!"

" _ **Void Amethyst, the strongest metal I can give you,"**_ he said, letting go of my wrist.

"I thought amethysts were gems," I said, rubbing my wrist.

" _ **Void Amethyst comes from my dimension… and is a metal used by my zombies."**_

I didn't question that.

"When do we get started?" I asked.

…

" **LEAVE HER."**

" **IT WILL ALL BE FINE."**

" **SHE'S AN IDIOT."**

" **SHE COULD GET YOU KILLED."**

" **SHE WASTED YOUR ICE CREAM."**

" **IT WAS EVEN BANANA FLAVORED."**

" **KILL HER."**

" **NO ONE WILL SEE HER DIE."**

" **SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE."**

" **SHE HAD YOU REPURCHASE YOUR THINGS."**

" **THEY WERE EVEN EXPENSIVE."**

I heard the dark song play in my head, and I couldn't help but think of what Drakkous had mentioned about that Trion guy, the god of separation…

"Ryth?" I whispered.

Ryth looked away from the door and asked, "Yes, my liege?"

"Are there gods in your world?"

"Yes, my liege. The Deathless, who-"

"No, like actual gods that control elements."

Ryth simply said, "No."

I nodded, then said, "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine, sir. I'm used to going without sleep."

I nodded and said, "Good night."

"Same goes for you, sir."

I went to sleep, and the dark melody went away.


	9. Digging Up Dirt

**SonicELITE: I'd be that way if it was Rainbow Sorbet.**

 **Starcoshipper13: Don't worry!**

Chapter 9: Digging up Dirt

"You do know that Ausar's soldiers are being discreet, right?" Drakkous asked.

I frowned at him and asked, "What?"

"They've been awfully silent, haven't they?"

"So?"

"They're hiding so they can surge out on the city. You should try to find them so you don't die from a hundred men."

"How? I don't expect you to tell me."

"No. But there is a way. Go to Janna and ask her about the 'Deadly Teens Gang.'"

I hate to admit it, but I don't like questioning Drakkous. He always seems right… in all things.

"Fine," I grunted.

…

"Janna, what is the 'Deadly Teens Gang?'" I asked right away.

School hadn't even started yet, but I had to know. I wasn't sure who these guys were, but hey, it would be good to know ahead.

Janna smirked and tapped her chin.

"I'll tell you on one condition," she said. "Tell me how you got big within a day."

I sighed and said, "Some god made me work out in my dreams and it reflected on myself."

Janna blinked and then said, "I buy it. Listen…"

…

"Isn't that a bit big for you?" Sadao asked me.

Right after school ended, I had rushed over to MgRonald's. After all, Janna had told me that was the toll to talk to their boss… or anyone in general.

I had ordered two Big Migs, large fries, and fifty-piece chicken nuggets. Not sure why that was the toll to get in, but I wasn't going to argue.

"It's not for me," I told him.

Sadao frowned as Ryth came in through the doors (I left him behind at some point) and then told me, "Suit yourself."

Chiho came over with my order.

…

The abandoned building didn't look that neglected, as there were no ways inside except for the metal door. The white walls looked like they were made out of concrete, and I must say that the place creepy. Abandoned street, raccoons, nobody else… yep, perfect place to get cut.

I shivered at the thought.

Ryth carried the meal while keeping an eye out for… something. I have no idea what, but I was concerned about this gang.

 _ **Actually, they're quite soft on the inside. Doesn't make them any less good at fighting.**_

I huffed at Drakkous's words and knocked on the door twice. The door opened up an inch and a pair of red eyes glared at me.

"What ya want?" a male voice asked. Yep, it sounded like a teen.

"We'd like to speak to your boss," I replied.

"Toll."

I stepped aside, and Ryth showed him the burgers.

The eyes widened and the door went wide open.

The guard, who was probably a junior with stark white hair, fair skin, a headband, and a yellow jacket, reached for the burgers yelling, "Gimmie!"

Out of nowhere, a large book slammed into his head from aside and he crumpled. A girl his age, with ash-blond hair, green eyes, and a schoolgirl's outfit watched him fall and said, "Thanks. Go on. Top floor."

Ryth handed her the tray and I went up the staircase behind the girl.

In the master bedroom was a girl about a year older than me sitting on a bed with a metal suitcase next to her, like the ones you put instruments in. She wore a black and red sailor uniform that showed off her midriff, with a scarf that looked like a pair of eyes, one wearing an eyepatch. She glared at me with blue eyes, and I knew she would do worse than cut me if I didn't get away soon.

"Oh, erm, sorry," I mumbled. "Just… looking for your boss."

" _I_ am the boss," the girl said.

"Oh, right."

Ryth looked like he itched to use his Solar Trans-X.

Then the girl smiled.

"Was it Soul, Maka, or me?" she laughed.

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Which of us is creeping you out? I mean, Soul is creepy enough, I heard Maka's book from up here, and me… I have that effect."

"So… that guy is Soul and Maka was the other?"

"Yep. Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Then there's me, Ryuko Matoi."

She pointed her thumb at herself in a cocky way.

"So what is it, kid? I'm assuming that based on the way you look you don't wanna join us, and neither does your dad."

"Bodyguard," Ryth corrected.

Ryuko whistled and said, "So what is it you want?"

"Well, do you know anything about knights popping up around Echo Creek?"

Ryuko's face went dark as she opened her metal case.

"In fact, I do," she said.

She drew a long, sharp, red katana out of the case.

"Soul, Maka and I… we've been acting as vigilantes around here," she said. "Although, we don't have any weapons except for this. And we got it from forcing it out of one of those guys' hands. We don't have the numbers."

"So can you tell me?"

"Well, if you get me some more people to join, I'll tell you for sure."

"Well, I'm sure that I can find two people that are experienced in fighting."

"Make it happen."

I nodded in thanks, and went to find Tatsumi and Akame.

…

Tom growled loudly and lit aflame.

"What is it, master?" the headtaker asked cautiously.

"Every second that Diaz lives," Tom snarled, "the closer he gets to Star!"

"No he doesn't."

Tom spun around, his flames extinguishing.

Ausar walked up to him with Zuorsora and Terovax at his side.

Tom scowled and demanded, "Who are you?"

Ausar chuckled and replied, "Someone who can get you Marco Diaz's skull and Star Butterfly back."

"Hey! I want his skin!"

"Deal."

…

Drakkous woke up, and it wasn't to the sound of his siblings and friends snoring loudly.

"Something is wrong," he said.

He heard the silent challenge.

"Nobody's challenged me in millennia," he noted.

He went out of the castle as a shadow and shrunk to a human appearance. He breathed in the inhaler as he entered the car. He drove, and a violet portal appeared.

"Who needs dimensional scissors?" he laughed.

He floored it, and drove at ninety miles per hour on the empty highway.


End file.
